Damn Regret
by haley.erma
Summary: Neji still believes that Tenten is still with him, even though she left the city to find her parents. No matter what he does, he can't seem to get her off his mind. Song Fic: Damn Regret


I look up at the dark blue sky; the moon sat off to the right hand side. **T****he moon is shining bright.** It sets the mood perfectly. The stars shimmered and scattered across the sky; everything about this night is perfect. I couldn't- no wouldn't change a thing about it. "**The moon is feeling perfect. **Don't you think Neji?" She whispered, leaning her back against my chest. I nod as I move her hair from her shoulders, tonight her hair was down from its high pigtails, and **kiss her on her neck.** She giggled and turning around to face me, letting me see the beautiful face that her shoulders held up. "**People will stare.**"

I shrugged my shoulders, tapping my finger on her nose releasing a giggle from the girl. "**But we don't care,** do we?" She shook her head, and turned back around, her back to me. I leaned back against the tree behind me. My feet were dangling down around the tree branch. Tenten had her legs wrapped around the tree branch and her arms on my legs; my hands found their way around her waist and folded over her stomach.

"**We're high above the ground. **I want to be somewhere, somewhere where **we're nowhere to be found. **Do you know any places like that?" I nodded and reached my hand out towards her. We stood up and she took my hand. **Empowered by adrenaline,** we climb higher, all the way to the top, till we can go no further. "**Feels **like **I've been born again.**"

I look down at her, her eyes shining in the moon light. "**Again, I am repeating myself, **Tenten, you look beautiful." I blushed saying it. I looked at the moon, it's light brightening the whole sky.

Tenten rested her head on my shoulder, her hand on my chest. "Oh, Neji, **and I know it is kind for you.** **To sit and pretend,** that I'm still here. But I'm not, I haven't been here in forever." I look down and no one's there, not even the people that I had imagined a few minutes ago, the ones that I had thought were below us- me, watching our every move. I hit the tree next to me, I can't believe I did it again. **Damn regret, I try to forget.** '**Don't worry about me, cause I'm refined,**' she told me that when she left. I looked around and **cast my line to see what's behind.**

"**Did you think you'd persuade me to let you go?**" I shouted into the empty forest. '**I'm wishing you were here. **Why aren't you here? Why did you ever have to go?' My mind was wondering off, running into my fears, my weaknesses. **My weakness if my fear, alone I am myself.** There is **no reason for me to care. Distracted by the sound** of quietness, **I hear footsteps all around.** There was no one, my mind was spinning out of control. I had to get home. I jumped down from the tree and managed to get myself home safely. I ignored whatever my uncle had said to me, whatever Hinata or Hanabi said. They weren't there for me, they just wanted me to keep training so I could take over the clan. They wanted me to keep my head out of romance.

I got to my room and looked into my mirror, there she was again. She was standing there, in my mirror, right behind me. Shw was doing it again, making me feel like she was actually with me. "**You're the only one I turn to when I feel like no one's there.**" I placed my hand on the mirror, hoping to feel her presence. "**And when I'm lonely in my darkest hour, you give me the power, to sit and pretend** that you are still here. That you had never left me to go find your family. To pretend that you are still with me at every practice, at every match. Helping me keep Lee under control. **Did you think I'd forget? Did you think I'd surrender myself to persuade you to let me go?**" I clenched my fist before giving the mirror a punch that made it shatter into many glass pieces. The glass pieces tore open my skin; the blood flowed thickly from my hand. At that, I forgot who Tenten was, never to think of her again.


End file.
